Episode 3- "Hindsight."
'Quarantine Season 1 Episode 3- “Hindsight.” ' The episode opens to events 'not long ago', as Owen knocks on the door of the house on the right of his own. Owen tells the man at the door about the events involving Connor's murder and that he needs to remain inside. The camera then moves up the stairs and into a bedroom above where the conversation below at the door can be faintly heard. Lying on the bed, typing away on a laptop, is a spectacled, tall, skinny ten year old boy. He is an intense internet conversation, trying to find more about the meteorite fragment that fell the previous night; when asked if its the military, one of his net contacts, called LittleJohn (the child identifying himself as WillScarlett), reminds him that he's the one who lives near the military base, which is also where the meteorite dropped. The boy's father calls 'Ralphy!' has the boy comes less than enthusiastically down the stairs. The father, Adam, relates Owen's news to Ralph, whilst Owen still stands at the door. Owen attempts to be kind to the child and offers him a jelly baby, but the obviously highly intelligent child seems to lack in social skills and ends up calling Owen stupid and fat enough times that Adam sends him back to his room. It is at that point that the helicopter flies over, forcing the quarantine, as Owen, exasperated that his house is simply next door, is forced to close the door and stay in the house. The credits roll. The super-soldiers storm into the bar and fire at Jonathan. Rather than show the result, the camera cuts away from the scene, to Hamish, who hearing the shots, closes his eyes and concentrates. There is the customary white blurring flash and then a very quick rewinding of events, as Hamish opens his eyes, finding himself once again in Hamish's house before they left it, as he suggests that they don't leave the house yet after all, and try to come up with a more solid plan of what they need to do. In order to explain himself better, Hamish reveals that he is able to send his mind back in time, so he knows going to the pub will only end in disaster, and he believes that just leaving the building in any manner that leaves them in open view of the military will have the same result. To further defend his corner, he explains that he has already used the power successfully before, to learn from his mistakes. Meanwhile, outside, Daniel Anderson is seen fully for the first time in Quarantine, sneaking, or attempting to sneak towards Owen's house. He manages to avoid the sight of some soldiers, but he doesn't avoid the eyes of an inquisitive Ralph Scarlett, who sees his head just over the garden wall at the back of the house. Having no sense of subtlety whatsoever, Ralphy starts yelling at Anderson, trying to ask who he is, and what he is doing. Rather than answer Ralph, Anderson runs to Owen's back door, trying to get there before anybody else notices him. Four soldiers, not surprisingly, are alerted by Ralph's shouting, and like in the previous timeline when the others were seen going to the pub, they radio Warlow in the helicopter. Warlow radios Craig as before, who once again assures Warlow that he has things in hand, and then silently warns his fellows that someone is coming in through the back door of the house. Hamish goes into the kitchen, giving out a cry of 'Anderson!' As as an officer at the prison who often did shifts on the ferry runs, Anderson is drinking buddies with Hamish, and though not a resident of the village, he is known to some, and the alert is quickly calmed as Craig tells Warlow a lie that the man has been knocked unconscious (and he certainly doesn't mention that it is the fugitive Anderson.) When the helicopter passes over, Ralph (donning his covert spy pyjamas) ties a bedsheet to his bed and climbs out of the window, going through the open back door of Owen's house. Hamish knows Ralph as well, confirming that he is known as rather a bright child, and having some rather unrealistic (but characteristic) faith in that intelligence. Robert is rather defensive of the child, as both his teacher and private teacher, constantly admonishing the others for swearing around Ralph (though Ralph swears a lot himself.) For most of the rest of the episode, the impromptu team start to come up with a plan; they decide that they need to stop General Simms getting his hands on the infected blood samples, after Hamish reveals that his 'flashbacks' have told him that Warlow and his fellow soldiers are infected themselves, and from the description, Anderson reveals that they have stolen his powers by using his blood, which angers him. They start to form a plan to try and break into the military base, which seems to centre on Anderson's volunteering to use his shapeshifting abilities to find a way to tunnel them out of the village. Whilst all this discussion is going on, Robert attracts more and more attention to himself, as he continues to scratch, and every visible inch of skin eventually gets covered in a thick, coarse black hair (causing Ralph, apparently obsessed with cats, to start calling him a 'werecat.') It is also clear that his muscles are becoming more pronounced, and he ends up getting immense pain in his eyes, forcing him to close them until the pain dies. When he opens his eyes, the irises are red, and his permanently sees heat signatures. Tom also notes bizarre points of muscle sticking out of the bottom of the back of his shirt, which are soon enough revealed as the bottom tips of wing muscles that have grown out of his back. Robert looks into the mirror on Owen's wall, and tries, upon request from the others, to open them out; the massively strong wings punch through the wall on his right, bursting through the plaster of the wall to the downstairs toilet. Owen, sat watching the television next door, with a mouth full of jelly babies, hears the deafening crash next door, from his own house. Knowing only that Tom is there, he ends up yelling his name as he runs out of the house to his own, and is spotted by the helicopter, which swings round to get a better look. Owen opens the door, and sees Robert with his wings fully stretched out and feints in shock, as Hamish tries to pull him inside, the helicopter coming into view at that very moment. They see Craig rather clearly in the house, his mask off, with at least one obvious mutant, and several others who likely do not live in the house, and declaring Craig a traitor, Warlow orders Murphy to open fire with the minigun. Ralph goes up to the window, yelling mockeries and sticking up his fingers, as Anderson leaps on him, getting him out of the way. Craig goes to the same window and opens fire at Murphy, striking him, but seeming to do little other than throw his aim off as the minigun spins into life, whilst Robert is running upstairs. The minigun fires too high, demolishing the upstairs of the house, leaving little but Robert left as he instinctively wraps the highly muscular wings around him. The bullets bounce off the wings, harmlessly pinging off of the helicopter. Hamish concentrates, and jumps back in time, just before Robert flexes his wings and tells him to be more careful, avoiding the soldiers turning up whatsoever. He also has to jump backwards briefly when Anderson is demonstrating his shape-shifting skills, turns into brick, and then tries to cover Ralph's ears, accidentally crushing the ears, until Hamish ensures this event never happens. Hamish gives Ralph the job to go upstairs and research through newspapers, as Owen hoards them, having newspapers that go back at least twenty years, trying to see if they can get any more information about things going on in the area with regards to the army base. Ralph takes money as incentive for the job, and goes up to Owen's bedroom; rather than do the job he is supposed to, he goes online. Jonathan, who has already identified Ralph's autistic tendencies and managed to calm his immense temper once, goes upstairs after Ralph. In questioning Ralph about what he is really doing, Jonathan manages to stress Ralph out, which causes the light bulb, turned off, to turn on, and then spark out, as the lap top shuts down, and despite Ralph's best efforts, won't turn back on. He goes back downstairs, complaining about his predicament, and Jonathan reasons that as he shut down the laptop, he should be able to turn it back on. Ralph concentrates as the camera shows an x-ray of his heart as it beats slower and slower, emitting a massive electronic pulse, as the laptop turns back on. Hamish has a brain wave, and decides that Ralph would be integral to getting into the military base and out again, with Craig using his powers to hide him, Ralph could turn the power off, allowing them to steal the blood samples. End of episode.